Hazy Shade of Winter
by When You Were Young
Summary: Right before her wedding, Summer begins to experience some changes...changes that could leave her loved ones dead. Hilarity ensues.


**Chapter 1**

"Summer Kills a Woman"

It's a terrible feeling to have a brick thrown at your head. I'm sorry to say that by the time Summer and Seth were married, a large amount of the one-time citizens of Newport Beach had bricks thrown at their heads. Some people even had it worse; they died. Needless to say, California had a lot of deaths and injuries as Summer Roberts became Summer Cohen, but all the surviving wedding guests were able to put the horror at the back of their minds and just enjoy a good wedding.

Our story begins with Taylor Townsend getting a brick thrown at her head. 

"Ow, Summer!" Taylor cried in pain. "What did you do that for?"

Summer looked around. She was standing in a gorgeous white dress, and there were racks of dresses all around her. Soon it all came back to her; she was in a dress store, picking out her wedding dress with Taylor. And then for some reason, she had picked up a nearby brick and thrown it at her best friend.

"Oh, sorry," Summer muttered, unable to think a better response.

Taylor, with blood gushing down her head, realized that if an average person had thrown a brick at her head, she would've smacked them silly. But she wasn't standing with any average person: it was Summer Roberts, soon to be Summer Cohen, the only girl who had ever been her friend. Taylor wouldn't dare lose her only friendship, so she didn't get too angry at Summer.

"Uh, that's okay Summer," said Taylor. "There are many valid reasons why you would throw a brick at me, but what was yours?"

Summer glared at Taylor with a blank expression. "Uh…remind me what was just going on."

"Well," recalled Taylor. "I was helping you put on a gorgeous white dress, though, Summer, I think you look gorgeous in _anything_. Anyway, I said that you could have any guy while wearing this dress, but of course you're going to marry Seth. And then you picked up a brick that was on the ground and threw it out me. And now I'm losing a ton of blood! Funny story, huh?"

Summer wasn't quite sure why she had thrown a brick at Taylor. Her memory of the past few minutes was entirely gone. What the hell was going on?

A saleswoman walked over to Summer and Taylor. She had a huge, ugly grin on her face, not to mention a ton of wrinkles. No, age wasn't working well for this woman. "Miss Summer, can I help you with anything?" she asked.

Suddenly, Summer picked up the brick and held it to the saleswoman's face. "My name's not Summer, bitch!" Summer then proceeded to throw the brick at the woman's face, making sure that this one would leave a scar that she wouldn't soon forget.

The saleswoman fell to the ground in an excruciating amount of pain. Taylor ran by her side, checking her pulse. "Summer, I think she's dead!"

"Oh, how awful!" cried Summer. "How did it happen?"

Taylor was speechless. Summer had just killed a woman, and she was asking what had happened?

"Uh….Summer," stuttered Taylor. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am," replied Summer. "But I'll feel even better if I get some smoothies. Seth's not going to marry me on an empty stomach! Come on, let's hit The Smoothie Shack; my treat."

Taylor knew that the right thing to do would be to call an ambulance and the police. Summer needed to be arrested, and this saleswoman needed a hospital. But do you really think Taylor was going to do that? Of course not; a friendship with Summer is not something you give up without a fight.

Summer and Taylor enjoyed a fun-filled day of smoothie drinking. They talked about boys and Summer's excitement over soon marrying Seth, her true love. Taylor desperately wanted to bring up Summer's recent murdering. There was no one else at the dress shop, so the saleswoman's death would remain a mystery. It was a shame, but at least Taylor had a friend.

Finally, Summer and Taylor returned to Summer and Seth's fancy Berkeley apartment. Seth was sitting on a couch, watching a rerun of The Brady Bunch.

"I'm going to take a shower!" exclaimed Summer. She left the room.

Taylor uneasily sat down next to Seth. "Uh…Seth. I have to share a concern with you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," replied Taylor. "It's about Summer. Well, today when we were dress shopping, she did the strangest thing!"

Seth giggled. "Did she make that funny fish face I love when she does?"

"No," Taylor muttered. "She threw a brick at me without apologizing, and then she threw the same brick at a saleswoman, killing her. It's not like Summer to be violent!"

Seth grinned. "Oh, Taylor. Poor, misguided Taylor. You've never been a bride before; you don't know what the stress is like."

Taylor began to speak up to correct him, but he interrupted her.

"It's _very_ stressful to be a bride, and Summer is no exception. Every bride I've known murdered someone a few weeks before their wedding. It's completely natural and it'll all go away once we're married. Now I'm going to go­ join my fiancée in the shower. I'm glad we had this chat." Seth walked away.

Taylor sighed and started watching The Brady Bunch, with their easy, problem-free life. No one ever died on that show. They did, however, have no toilet. And so Taylor wondered what was worse: her best friend being a murderer, or a lack of a toilet?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
